


Keep to the Code

by levele3



Series: Yes Captain [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dom Killian Jones, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex Club AU, Sexy Times, Smut, Sub Emma Swan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new woman has just been hired for the exclusive Neverland Club and it's Killian Jones' job to break her in. What he doesn't know is she's actually and undercover FBI agent who wants to shut the club down. Killian's POV for my story "Yes Captain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep to the Code

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649677) by [levele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3). 



> This is a companion fic to my story Yes Captain, because the people wanted it, here is Killian's POV. I can't promise I will match it chapter for chapter there are other stories I'm working on but because I love you all this is my way of saying thank you. It is recommended you read Yes Captain first as this contains spoilers for the first chapter and part of the second. I own nothing, same warning apply, language, dub-con, graphic sex scenes.

There was a reason Ruby Lucas was the only brunet that worked at Neverland. She was wearing nothing but a red and black corset that matched his vest, and a black lacy thong. They had walked the floor together earlier and it always looked better when they matched. Ruby was currently grinding her arse against his erection like only she knew how and it felt so good.

Killian was sprawled across a divan Ruby was laying atop him; he alternated between whispering filthy things in her ear to encourage her zealous movements and conversing with the two other men in the room. He reached his hand between her thighs and rubbed lazily at her swollen clit. He dragged his finger through her leaking cunt pushing the fabric of her thong into her. He loved the feeling of wet lace.

“So wet for me Red” he whispered in her ear, brushing his nose against it.  

“Yes Captain” she moaned back, she was always so enthusiastic.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened to reveal the head of Graham, one of his men who helped pick up women.

“Mr. Smee is downstairs sir” he said, “he has the girl with him, would you like him to come up now, or are you busy?” the man drifted off as he spied Ruby’s leaking cunt.

“I’m never too busy for Smee” he called jovially, “the man always finds me the most interesting play things. Don’t you agree?” he hissed at Ruby.

“Yes Captain” she whimpered back.

“We’re having guests, let’s make a proper impression on them. Suck me off” he ordered.

“As you wish” Ruby replied before slinking down to the floor and taking his already leaking cock into her mouth.

“Such a good girl” he moaned fisting his hand in her hair.

She moaned around him causing the most wonderful sensations in his cock. If he didn’t look too closely she could almost be Mia.

She had the same free spirt, same reckless abandon. The difference was he loved Mia, he would never love Ruby. He would never love any one ever again. Killian had rules, and while some found that difficult to believe he had always been a man of honour, a man who lived by a code.

Ruby was the only brunet, because brunet’s reminded him of Mia. Alice, Wendy, Tinker, and Ella were all blondes, Dawn, Ariel and Zelena were redheads, and Mulan and Tamara both had silky black hair.

Killian was chatting away with Booth when the door opened to admit Mr. Smee and a very luscious blonde. Killian stopped paying attention to what Booth was saying, stopping caring how good Ruby’s hot mouth felt around his cock. She must have noticed him loose interest because she suddenly re-doubled her efforts which only annoyed him and with a rough tug and a loud pop he pulled her off of him.

“Is this the one you were telling me about?” Killian asked Smee as he silently undressed the woman with his eyes. Her midsection was well toned if a little pale and her cleavage was practically falling out of that strip of fabric she had on that passed for a top these days. He could see patches of her long pale legs through the holes in her jeans and he desperately wanted to rip them off her and just take her on the floor now, in front of everyone.

He noticed her shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze as she tried to avoid looking at his still hard cock; still hard because she had aroused him so.

“See something you like?” he asked her, his voice came out lower and more seductive than he had planned. The look she gave him in response was pure sin. Lustfully hooded pale green eyes made contact with his and the sly knowing smile that crossed her lips made him want to kiss it off her. His cock twitched at the intense stare, and he nearly growled out loud. Women weren’t allowed to affect him like that. She would have to be taught a lesson.

Ruby must have noticed his cock twitch with interest because he felt her hot breath as she leaned closer to him again, no doubt wanting to finish him off. But that’s not what he wanted anymore. Abruptly he stood up and pulled his trousers up as he went. Ruby looked up at him and he saw from the corner of his eye the hurt look that crossed her face. She too would have to be taught a lesson.

“Take her to my private rooms, I want her ready and waiting for me” he ordered Smee. He wouldn’t go to her right away he wanted to remember this night. Having her for the first time would be a treat he wanted to enjoy. He would have a word with Mrs. Lucas, Ruby’s grandmother and Madame to the girls about what he might like to see her in.

As soon as they were alone, Killian grabbed Ruby by the arm and hauled her up on her feet.

“Jealousy is very unbecoming love” he hissed at her, and when she tried to protest he tightened his grip. “Watch it Red, you’re turning green. You know you are currently my favourite but you _are_ replaceable. Now then, there is a Mr. De Wolfe waiting for your services in room seven, please, show him a good time.” He let her arm drop.

“As you wish,” Ruby said turning to go.

Killian was on her again in a second, pushing her up against the wall holding her jaw in a vice like grip. She tried to turn her head from him but he held her still. She was really pushing her luck tonight.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re implying.” He hissed at her, so close some of his spittle landed on her cheek.

“You are no _Buttercup_ ” he said shaking his head in disappointment at her, “and I sure as Hell am no Westley” Killian said biting out the words close her neck. “Room seven is waiting for you” he said turning around and looking away from her. She had truly disappointed him tonight.

“Yes Captain” she said dejected and Killian didn’t move until he heard the door close behind her and waited a few minutes more before leaving the room just to make sure he wouldn’t run into her in the hallway.

Killian wished he had of seen the signs sooner. He supposed his special treatment of her had egged her on, but he never thought she was falling in love with him. He was unlovable, wasn’t he? Surely only a woman as broken and damaged as him could ever really come to care about him. Ruby had a good life, a nice family. Killian had no one. He was well on his way to becoming a dirty old man, 33 and he was still breaking in fillies.

That was another rule, all the girls in the club had to be of legal age, and more or less willing. While most women came to him willingly, actively seeking a job at the lucrative club, Killian knew at least two of the girls were being held against their will. Woman he had acquired on Pan’s orders. Killian tried not to think about it too hard, no doubt their father’s had done something to piss Pan off and this was his way of getting back at them. Pan had watched as he forced Killian to fuck them. Those girls had been innocent.

Killian suddenly felt dirty, he needed to shower. He wanted to start fresh with this new one. When he made her suck his cock, and he knew he would, he didn’t want her to taste Red’s peppermint breath there. And when he touched her he didn’t want Red’s now dried juices to sully her. She was obviously no virgin but she still had an air of innocence about her, she was innocent of the club scene.

Killian ran the water hot and indulged himself by fantasising about the new girl waiting for him. He wanted to rid her of that sly grin and he would do so by making her suck his cock. He pumped his cock hard and fast bringing himself to the edge as quickly and efficiently as possible. He came with a shout and had to brace himself against the tiled wall of the shower as his seed spilled over his hand and was washed away down the drain.

Killian had never seen something so innocent and yet as wanton in all his life as the spectacle that graced his bed. Dressed in naught but his fluffy bathrobe Killian marched purposely across the room to pour himself a drink of rum. _Good lord in heaven have mercy on my soul._ Killian thought, stopping just short of actually crossing himself. He was half hard already, sneaking glances at her from the side. Mrs. Lucas had certainly out done herself putting the girl in _that_. _Woman_ , Killian’s brain supplied, she was a woman, easily between 25 and 30 and fucking Hell she was covered in white feathers. Although ‘covered’ was a loose term, hard red nipples peeked out at him from the feathers that lay over her breasts, and even this far across the room Killian could tell her mound would be smooth and hairless. He took a few sips of his drink to calm his nerves he didn’t want this to be over too quickly. This one looked like she knew what she was doing, a woman with experience.

She knew what she was signing up for but still, rules. He walked over to the bed and set his drink down on the nightstand.

“You may have heard the other’s referring to me as Mr. Jones, but to you I am The Captain. If I ask you a question you are to reply ‘yes Captain’ or ‘no Captain’ is that understood?” he knew his reputation preceded him by the way she shifted and without hesitation replied “Yes Captain.”

It suddenly occurred to him he didn’t know her name, he had to call her something.

“So lass, what’s your name?” He asked as casually as he could manage, trying not to sound too interested. She could even give me a fake name and he would be satisfied. Hell he’d call her Eve if it meant he got to be her Adam.

“Whatever you want to call me, Captain” She replied cheekily, damn she was a fast learner.

Killian liked her boldness, he didn’t always want mousy girls who headed his every command, Mia never did, she always fought back a little, her bark worse than her bite. Killian walked around to the front of the bed and really stared at her for the first time. The white feathered outfit reminded him of the swans that used to come and rest on the pond that was in back of his childhood home.

He admitted as much to her saying “I like your choice of outfit, very bold. Makes you look like a swan. That’s what I’ll call you, Swan. Do you like your new name?”

Her “yes Captain” reply is predictable but the way she says it makes it sound like she means it.

“Good” he says flashing her a smile. The smile he knows makes woman swoon. He walked back to the little table and took another swing of his drink, throat suddenly dry. It was bad enough he wanted to fuck her into the mattress until she screamed his name but the looks she kept throwing at him, it was like she wanted that too.

She stayed perfectly still as he climbed onto the bed and made himself comfortable, propping up pillows and the like. He longed to reach out and touch her, to run his calloused hand over her soft shoulder and down her arm, but that’s what she expected him to do and he prided himself on doing the unexpected.

“Come lay beside me Swan” he said, patting the bed, he would make her come to him.

And she did, spectacularly. His breath caught as she crawled, honest to God crawled up the bed, on her hands and knees. He unashamedly watched her drinking in every dip of her hip, the way her thighs rubbed together. When she finally settled next to him, her nipples were so close to his mouth he could have stuck his tongue out to lick them.

“These are the rules” he began forcing himself to make eye contact with her again. It would be impolite to give his little speech to her breasts.

“This is my private room, if you get called in here it means I want you, and I always get what I want.” He growled out, right now he really wanted her. He thought about rolling her over and just taking her now but he had to maintain and air of control.

“Sometimes I like it rough; I won’t ask your permission for anything, if I ask you ‘do you want to suck my cock’ it is a rhetorical question. If there is something you desperately object to you may use the word ‘crossbones’ to get out of it.” He said, all the girls had a safe word they could use with him, it was just good form.

“Also you are not allowed to kiss me, that is too intimate an act for what I run here. If I want to kiss you, then I’ll do so and not before. Is that understood?” he wanted to kiss her to feel those lips against his, but be damn it that woman would make him break all his rules the first night. Besides he had thought of a better use for those plump lips, that sharp tongue.

She says “yes Captain” again, obediently and it makes his cock twitch. Getting the girls to call him Captain started off as a joke, a way to keep things impersonal. His role in that of Neverland was a position known as the Hook and Smee had taken to calling him ‘the captain of the hook’ because he was so good at his job, which led to the abbreviation Captain Hook, which eventually just lead to him being called The Captain.

Killian had always had a fascination with pirates and liked the name enough to let it stick. It was why his private room was done up to look like the inside of a sixteenth century pirate ship. He had a set of Jolly Roger coasters and a sign that hung on his bar that read ‘the beatings will continue until morale improves’ which he was rather fond of.

Swan’s mouth was heavenly, he was simply enjoying the sensations she was causing as she displayed her knowledge and skill in full. He had to work hard to keep from thrusting up into her mouth, and fisted his hands so as not to be tempted to run them through her hair. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, when she did something particularly clever with her tongue he moaned, unable to help himself.

She removed her mouth but kept working him with her soft hand, which felt almost as good until she pulled a little too hard across his sensitive cockhead. He hissed his displeasure but didn’t call her out on it. When she licked clean across his leaking slit his eyes opened wide and he had no choice but to look down at the little minx. _Fuck_ , she was looking back at him. Killian lost track of time looking into her eyes. Blowjobs could be a very intimate act when the parties involved held eye contact. After all he _was_ trusting a complete stranger with his most important part. His fragile cock was in her mouth, a mouth full of a row of very sharp teeth. He was breathing harder now looking down at her as she _fucking_ worshiped his cock. He moaned as she ever so gently, so carefully rubbed those very sharp teeth over him in a most sensual way and his hips jerked up no longer in his control. He was not coming down her throat, not tonight. Another warm wet hole was waiting for him, he would have her.

“Bloody hell woman” he cursed, apparently losing control of his words as well, “you can stop Swan” he said running his hand through her hair, along her jaw, and sticking his thumb in her mouth. Maybe not his best move, instantly she latched on, renewing her suckling.

He choked on air as he tried to breath, he suddenly felt light headed, all the blood rushing south. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck, I have to have you, now” Killian ordered jumping up to shed his bathrobe and pull on a condom. He was always safe with the girls, it would be bad for business if one of them got a disease, or pregnant, and the last thing he needed was a kid to be responsible for.  

“Are you wet for me Swan?” he asked her, “touch yourself.”

He watched as she did as she was asked sliding her finger under the side of the feathers, she moaned for him “yes Captain” he could have watched her finger herself all night, another time though, not tonight.

He roughly shoved his hand down the front of her bottoms, enjoying the smooth bare mound he found there and quickly shoved two fingers deep into her sopping cunt. She got that worked up just sucking his cock it really turned him on.

“Fucking hell, your soaked, you little whore” he cursed, Kilian lowered his voice whispered seductively in her ear, “Sucking my cock made you that wet for me?” he had brought women off on the sound of his voice alone, whispering naughty fantasies to them. He knew what it did to them, and he knew had to use it to devastating effect.

He crooked his fingers inside her, rubbing against her g-spot and she moaned for him again, a strangled “yes Captain” escaping her swollen lips.

“That’s a good girl” he praised. He still didn’t know how he wanted to take her, should he flip her over and pound into her until they both come undone, or did he want to take her from behind? He should get her naked then decide.

“Fuck, I don’t know how I want to take you” he hissed as he pulled her bottoms off, the feathers soaked now with her liquid desire. “Lick” he ordered shoving his still glistening fingers in front of her lips, and she did.

He had no idea how he had ever mistaken this wanton woman for an innocent, her mouth treated his fingers as if they were his cock and it made him want her mouth there again. When he got his fingers back he wasted no time mauling her breasts, divesting her of the feather top, and giving her nipples all the attention she had given his cockhead. Suddenly he knew how he wanted to take her; he had to see those puppies bounce.

“Come, ride me” Killian ordered, “I want to watch those gorgeous tits of yours bounce as you fuck yourself on my cock” and he did. She groaned for him, and it was a beautiful sound, that went straight to his cock. She crawled up the bed again and this time he noticed her wetness leaking down her leg, _fuck_.

“That’s it darling, come on” he whispered encouragingly, and his voice even sounded wrecked to his own ears. He couldn’t wait to be engulfed by the wet heat of her dripping cunt.

“Fuck you’re tight” he groaned as she was finally seated on him.

The way she looked riding his cock was better than he could have ever imagined. Her breasts bounced beautifully and he couldn’t keep his hands off them. He let her have control, just feeling her tight walls clench around him was pleasant enough. She was good and he praised her as he saw fit. Right now his cockhead was rubbing pleasantly against her g-spot making her moan. Her moans were music to his ears when they were both close to spilling over the edge he gave her one last command.

“Rub your clit, love, I want you to come with me” he gasped out between moans of his own.

It was heaven to watch her touch herself like that where they were joined she shouted her release and as her walls contracted around him he came as well, stilling his hips so he spent deep inside her. He breathed hard for a few minutes trying to regain a long lost sense of composure.

“Good job Swan that was very satisfying” his voice came out deeper than he had expected, more accented sounding, even to his own ears. That’s what she did to him. Oh hell, he was royally screwed.

“I want you here waiting for me again tomorrow night” he said as he got up and readied himself to go. Usually he kept a girl to himself for a few days, three or four at the most, until he got tired of them.

As her wrecked voice eked out yet another sinfully sounding “yes Captain” he didn’t know if he would ever get tired of her. Without another word he finished his rum then walked out the door. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t erase that last image of her from his mind.

Laid out naked and used on the bed, her wetness still coating her things, eyes closed in the blissfulness of release; somehow she had still managed to look innocent.


End file.
